The Near Extinction Of The Vampires
by Selene Queen of Underworld
Summary: Rated R for violence! -INCOMPLETE- Did she mean it? Had she ment it when she said she was going to kill him? Had He Believed Her? "Did I have a choice? Did I choose to rebel against The Vampires after Viktor? Did I lie to Selene?"
1. The Abnormally Short Prologue

Prologue  
  
Selene sat up. She took in her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, but something was not right. She could sense it. She got up and out of bed. She could smell a disturbance in the air. She ran to her cupboard and put on her clothes. She chose her black tank top, with a black leather jacket over the top. Black skin-tight trousers covered her pale legs and she wore a necklace with a skull covered in blood with a knife through the mouth.  
A bang came from downstairs. She grabbed her gun holster with haste and strapped it to her waist. She grabbed her to jet-black pistols and darted out of her room. On her way out, she noticed a sign stuck to the door. She sped-read it. It was from Princess Anna, a Vampire Princess. It read...  
  
Dear Selene,  
The Vampire's are in serious trouble. The Lycan have grown stronger than ever. We don't know what has caused this "growth spurt" in strength. We HAVE to find a weakness in The Lycan's forces, or we shall have to face defeat. You and Marius are our only help, although we would not normally give a mission like this to a soldier like yourself because you have not been trained like Marius, but you are our only help. You will need talking though. Meet me at 12:00pm tomorrow under the bridge on the outskirts of town. We don't want to raise attention, that's the last thing we need! Please, serve us well. Princess Anna  
  
"Damn!" whispered Selene. "Those Lycan, always causing trouble!" And, with that, she ran downstairs, pistols in-hand, to see what the matter really was. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Worry Sets In

Chapter 1: The Worry Sets In  
  
Selene blew the smoke from her gun. She dropped the dead Lycan from her grip, blood dripping from her mouth. She looked up at the blood-sodden walls. She looked at the devastation she had caused. But it wasn't her fault, she thought. The Lycan had launched the attack. "Selene" Michael whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there something the matter?"  
  
"Not really. Just you."  
  
"Me? What have I done?"  
  
"You know what you have done."  
  
"Is this because I joined the Lycan instead of the Vampires? If it is, I had no choice!"  
  
"Why do you always suspect that that is the problem?"  
  
"I just assumed..."  
  
"Don't assume! The problem is, the Vampires you have just slaughtered!"  
  
"What about them? They were just measly soldiers."  
  
"Well, those "measly soldiers" are my family."  
  
"Same here! You just unmercifully killed my family!"  
  
"That's where you are wrong. You were born a human, and then you were turned like you are now. Those aren't your family. They are merely members of the clan you belong to." Michael went silent. "If you continue to slaughter my family mindlessly for no reason, I will swear an oath to hunt you down and kill YOU mindlessly." Selene said, scowling. Michael backed away slowly, keeping eye contact with Selene. She scowled, and then jumped out of the window in the blink of an eye. Michael backed up against the walls. He couldn't believe what Selene had said. She had never been that, well, blood thirsty before. Michael started to worry. Was Selene really going to hunt him down if he slayed one more Vampire? He knew she was right, about the family part. They were just members of the clan. But she was born into the Vampire family, she had no choice. No way for her to go. She was born a Vampire, now, always a Vampire. He had a choice, he had chosen the Lycan. But why? "No! NO!" he shouted. "I had no choice! I HAD to join the Lycan!" he shouted at himself. "I HAD NO..." He stopped in mid- breath. He fell silent. "Did I have a choice? Did I choose to rebel against the Vampires after Viktor? Did I lie to Selene?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tear trickled down Selene's face. She watched the water slowly trickle down the stream. She always came to the forest when she was in doubt. It was like her second home. She loved the particular place she was now. Right next to the stream, with the wind howling through the trees. She wiped the tear from her face. She pulled out her pistol. She looked at the bloody handle. That was Lycan blood. She smelt her hands. Covered in blood. She thought about what she had said to Michael. Did she mean it? Had she meant it when she said she was going to kill him? Had he believed her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kraven ran to Erika. "Where is she?! She might be with that Lycan-Boy! That, filth! Get her, now! Send out a Retrieval Squad and bring her back, now! Viktor might be dead, but I still rule this place! Get her now Erika!"  
  
"Darling, calm down. I will get them out as soon as I can."  
  
"You are good to me, Erika. I love you." They engaged in a passionate kiss, one in which both tongues explored all-too-familiar lands. When both tongues had been "explorers" for too long, they broke it up unwillingly. "By your side, I stand forever." Erika whispered into Michael's ear.  
  
"And I, by you." Kraven whispered back softly. "Now, please find that rebel, Selene." Kraven exclaimed.  
  
"I'm on it." Erika gave him a quick pinch on his tush, winked at him, then walked off to call in the Retrieval Squad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kahn loaded his AK 47 Machine gun and signaled for his troops to follow. The silently tip-toed down the sewer. A bead of sweat fell from Kahn's quavering lip. There came a gunshot in the distance. Kahn stiffened straight away. "Squad, be vigilant." He whispered as quietly as he could. Another gunshot, and another. It can't be Lycan, Kahn thought. They don't use guns. Unless... "Squad, I think we have humans on the scene." He whispered, a little loudly than before. "Squad, secure this area. If anyone finds any humans, bring them to me. We could use some, well, fresh blood..." His eyes glowed red with blood-lust.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Find him. Tell him, he is wanted, by me. I want to say 'well done' for the incident with Selene. They may be on their way to hating each other. Therefore, he has a better excuse to kill her, bite her, slash her, slay her. Then he will be ready to take my place. Then, and only then, when he has slayed Selene, the filth of this world." Lucian proclaimed. Raze nodded and said "Consider him here." Raze went to grab his 9 x 19 Machine gun when Lucian objected. "You won't need a firearm, unless he objects to come. Just take a tranquilizer dart gun. That should do the trick. If it doesn't, threaten him with Selene. He is sure to come then." Raze nodded his head slightly and went to get a tranquilizer gun. When Raze was out of earshot, Lucian pulled out a picture. He smiled, a tear fell from his eye. He heard footsteps coming back. He guessed it was Raze. He grabbed his hankerchief, wiped his eyes and stuffed the picture in his pocket again. "I am ready, Lord."  
  
"Go then, and don't return until you have him."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Raze stomped out of the room, with an evil grin on his face. Lucian stood up and left the room to go for a sleep.  
  
The Picture Was One Of Sonja.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
